Légendes de Résurrection
by Aldebaran Blutharsch
Summary: Requiem Chevalier vampire - Les fabuleuses aventures de deux vampires pas très sains dans leurs têtes. Fic à deux voix, en collab avec Cat. Pas fini, et ne le sera jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre Premier**

_**Razorin :**_

Toujours un pas de plus en avant, voila à quoi ressemble ma fuite... Et à chaque pas je sens tout cet attirail métallique qui me sert de viscères… Si sa ne me faisait pas un mal de chien je crois que j'en rigolerais...

Aïe ... ça commence à devenir noir , je crois que cette fois-ci j'y passe , pas de victime dans les environ , pas de sang , game over mon cher.

Pourquoi j'ai accepté ça ?... ah oui je me souviens, j'ai pas eu le choix. Le souvenir du sourire du gentil scientifique qui m'a fait ça lorsque qu'il m'a annoncé d'un ton jovial que je devrais me nourrir beaucoup plus souvent que les autres...

Les autres, les vampires, les miens en quelques sortes, même si je ne peux pas les encaisser, enfin, en fait qu'est ce que j'en sais, seulement qu'on m'a appris sûrement des conneries, comme tout le reste après tout, ici mentir est normal...

Ca y est, ce qui me reste de centre d'équilibre vient de partir avec le vent... et mes genoux ont décidé de prendre une pause, mes chères lames essayent tant bien que mal de m'éviter de percuter le sol même si je ne vois presque plus rien ; je sens leurs pointes effilées se planter dans la terre molle... et qui fait un bruit bizarre…

Et je sens autre chose, cette odeur, une odeur de cadavre, de cadavre frais!

Je me tape complètement de ce que sa peut être, il y a du sang dans cette carcasse, et il va être mien! Je plante mes crocs dans la masse visqueuse, sûrement une goule, le sang est frais, autant que peut être frais celui d'une goule, la pression fait gicler le sang contre mon palais, je sens l'énergie me revenir, comme le moteur d'une vieille voiture dont le starter vient de s'enclencher, ma vision revient, et ma faim ne s'en fait que plus grande, je mords au hasard dans toute cette chair à la recherche d'autre point épargné , et pour tout résultat je mâche un bris métallique ... Je relève la tête, et une silhouette bercée dans les nuages rouges se tient en face de moi.

…Je crois que je viens de trouver le préparateur de mon repas...

_**Entropia :**_

Je suis Entropia. Je suis vampire. Voilà tout ce que je sais.

Tuer est mon métier. Mes semblables ont l'amour du sang. Je n'aime que l'ordre. Je tue pour garder l'ordre. Le sang, c'est un besoin, un mal nécessaire. Je ne bois que du sang en bouteille. Je me refuse à toucher mes victimes. Je me refuse à toucher qui que ce soit. Tuer, oui. Mais pas me nourrir sur mes victimes. Ce n'est pas hygiénique.

Je ne suis pas folle. Je suis tout à fait saine. De corps et d'esprit. La pensée doit rester chirurgicale. La passion du meurtre conduit au désordre. Le désordre conduit à la folie. La folie conduit à la perte.

On m'apprécie pour cela. Pour mon ordre. Je suis un assassin, un assassin royal. Tuer pour mourir. Je suis payée pour cela. Grassement. Je suis la meilleure. Non pas que je sois la plus forte. Mais je suis la plus rapide, la plus discrète. La plus ordonnée. Les assassins ont tendance à se disperser. Ils font leur métier parce qu'ils aiment cela. Moi, je le fais par défaut.

La Dystopie, ma terre d'exil. Je crois m'y être attachée avec le temps. Ils m'ont accueilli avec réticence. Ils n'ont jamais apprécié les vampires. Moi non plus. Ma race est décadente. Ils se prennent pour des seigneurs, mais ils n'ont aucune notion de l'ordre. Sans ordre, une race, quelle qu'elle soit, n'est rien. L'ordre est primordial.

«Lady Entropia, on a retrouvé un vampire dans le Désert ! »

Encore un ennemi de l'ordre. Un de ces êtres décadents qui se prennent pour la race supérieure.

« Dans le désert ? Encore un qui s'est pris pour un Dieu des Limbes. »

L'Impératrice Perfidie, dans sa grande bonté, m'a offert une garde personnelle. Je lui ai dit que je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin, mais elle a insisté. Ils sont devenus mes hommes de main. Je leur confie les basses besognes, l'administration en somme. Je n'ai pas besoin de détruire les corps. On ne me retrouve jamais. L'ordre est la clé. Mon Lieutenant, Ashaar, est un reptile de 3 mètres de haut. Bien que les plus impressionnant chez lui soit son corps couvert de griffes et ses puissantes mâchoires hérissées de crocs. Une garde personnelle pour le moins impressionnante il est vrai.

« On vous l'a ramené, on s'est dit qu'il pourrait peut être vous servir…

-Comment un vampire pourrait-il me servir ?

-Sauf votre respect, quand vous le verrez vous comprendrez où je veux en venir. »

_**Razorin :**_

...Si je chope l'abruti qui a encore éteint la lumière ...

De la façon dont mes genoux glissent avec la grâce d'une baleine sur le sol je dirais que je suis en train de me faire traîner. Je mordille ce qui a l'air de me servir de couvre-chef, pouah! Du tissus et pas de la première jeunesse en plus, je crois que je viens d'embrasser la moitié d'une colonie de goule en faisant ça.

Argh, une douleur fulgurante a l'épaule! La chose qui me tire doit s'être rendu compte que je m'étais réveillé, faisons la masse, en advienne que pourra… Mes mains sont liées, je le sens, complètement enrobé comme une sucette dans un papier, ils n'ont pas eu la possibilité de m'enlever mes lames, personne ne peut le faire… Hum, ils ont dû se rendre compte que je gigotais, j'entends comme un bruit de...

(L'énorme Dragonide réajusta sa masse à sa ceinture après avoir percuté le crâne de son colis, elle continua à traîner le vampire, dont le sang s'écoula un instant de la plaie puis se referma prestement, ne laissant que des gouttes de sang visqueux suinter à travers ses cheveux.

La masse de muscle ne se souciait guère de l'état du vampire, il le traînait, faisant racler les genoux contre l'acier sale qui dallait le couloir, les lumières des torches reflétant sa peau verdâtre et boursouflée telle du plastique fondu.

Il pris le vampire sur son dos pour parcourir encore quelque mètres, puis déposa le vampire dans un grand siège couvert de piques, lui attacha les membres et appuya de sa main sur son visage pour bien faire rentrer les piques dans sa chair. La chose partit enfin, laissant le vampire attaché et clouée sur le fauteuil morbide.)

_« Razorin, » murmure une voix dans mon esprit. « Razorin, lève toi soldat. »_

_Cette phrase me percute comme une balle de 12.7, je me réveille dans un paysage que je connaissais avant, mon ancienne vie..._

_Je me lève, mon armure émettant un grincement, cette chère bonne armure de combat qui m'a sauvé tant de fois la vie, je l'ai peinte avec amour, avec le sang de ceux que j'ai tué. Je ressens ces sensations que j'avais oublié, la faim, le froid, mais la douleur… elle, je ne l'ai jamais oubliée..._

_Mon chef me parle, le commandant Marcillac, même si je n'écoute pas un mot de ce qu'il me dit, je m'en souviens totalement :_

_"Nous sommes débordés, les mujaydin approchent, la plupart de nos frères sont tombé au combat pour protégé la race blanche… » Et bla bla bla... même si je suis un raciste je n'ai jamais vraiment collé a leur idéologie, mais ils m'ont permis de tué, et ça j'aime, j'adore, j'en suis fou..._

_Je réactive mes vibro-lames de poigne et me dirige vers la muraille 56 du château, celle qu'ils ont détruite lors du dernier assaut, on va tous crever mais je m'en cogne, on va bien s'amuser aussi, j'abrège les souffrances de mes tympans en balançant a fond une bonne vieille dose de death metal, et je me prépare à l'assaut, de toute façon je suis déjà mort. _

_Alors autant partir en faisant le plus de bordel._

_**Entropia : **_

Je jette un œil par le judas de la cellule. Je ne distingue rien d'autre qu'une forme sombre, plus ou moins assise. Ligotée évidemment, même si le mot « emballée » serait plus exacte. Un grognement de mépris roule dans ma gorge. Ashaar me signale que l'individu est neutralisé. Je rentre dans la cellule, une main sur mon empaleur.

Mes yeux s'habituent sans mal au manque de lumière. Mais quand je parviens à distinguer l'être affalé sur la chaise mortuaire, le dégoût me monte au bord des lèvres. Comment une telle créature peut-elle être affiliée à la race des vampires ?

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

L'ordre. Où est l'ordre dans une telle créature. Contre-nature. Les vampires eux-mêmes ne sont pas des êtres aussi dénaturés. Ashaar me fixe bêtement.

« Quelle idée avez-vous eu de me ramener une créature pareille ?

-Mais Lady Entropia, il ferait une excellente recrue…

-Une excellent recrue… »

Un rire nerveux s'échappe de ma gorge nouée. Je ferme les yeux un instant, j'entends un espèce de sifflement en fond sonore, au fond de mon crâne. L'instant d'après j'ouvre les yeux, ma main est crispée sur le larynx d'Ashaar. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. Ma voix est calme, froide, chirurgicale.

« Cher, cher Ashaar. Peux-tu me dire ce que c'est que cette chose ? » En réponse, de vagues gargouillis. Je desserre mon poing et mon lieutenant avale une grande goulée d'air.

« Un vam… vampire… Lady… Il a été modifié, sûrement par des Techno Prêtres…

-Modifié ? C'est bien le mot. » Je m'approche de la créature. Sa mâchoire inférieure a été remplacée par une mandibule mécanique. Le reste de son corps est emprisonné dans des couvertures à la propreté douteuse.

Ce désordre me rend malade.

« Et que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? » Le hurlement m'écorche les oreilles. Je ne saurais dire exactement qui a hurlé. Je pense que c'est moi cependant.

La … chose commence à remuer. En un mouvement ample et rapide, je dégaine mon empaleur et place le canon sur ce qui reste de peau sur le front de ce monstre. A-t-il du sang dans ses veines ? « Voilà la seule utilité qu'il puisse avoir. Une expérience scientifique. »

_**Razorin :**_

Une sensation me ramène à la réalité de ma mort, je suis accueilli par un joli canon qui me regarde dans ce qu'il me reste d'œil… Au bout de ce canon se trouve une vampire qui n'a pas l'air des plus enchantées de me voir, je jette un bref coup d'oeil autour de moi, je suis attaché, et solidement fiché dans une chaise de torture, j'ai une faim atroce qui me tiraille le ventre, et je ne suis pas seule avec elle.

Je décide d'ouvrir ma gueule, et d'essayer de m'expliquer, au pire elle mettra fin à ma phrase avec un point final en forme de pieu.

« Bonjour! Ça va vous ? Hum… est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'extrême amabilité de bien vouloir m'expliquer ma présence ici, et dans cette état-là ?"

- Ne t'en fais pas, un de mes lieutenants a commis l'erreur de te sortir du désert et de te ramener dans notre belle cité de Dolon, mais je vais te renvoyer directement vers l'Enfer d'où tu viens…

- La proposition est tentante mais je préférerais la décliner, j'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour mourir arrivé à destination. Enfin… vous allez sûrement m'éclater la figure avec cet empaleur, vous les vampires vous êtes tous les mêmes, un pas de travers et hop à dégager...

- AHAH! C'est bien à toi de dire cela... tu connais sans doute mieux ma... "race" que moi. Mais effectivement, tu ressembles assez à un pas de travers sur le chemin de la décadence de notre maudite espèce...

- Remplacez décadence par expérience, ma chère, je ne connais les vampires que de ce qu'on a bien voulu m'en dire, je n'ai pas eu le choix de ressembler à ce que je suis, comme nous n'avons pas eu le choix de naître comme nous sommes...

Elle finit par baisser son empaleur :

« ...Tout cela m'intrigue. Bien, racontes-moi qui tu es et d'où tu viens, et si ton histoire à l'heur de me plaire, peut-être que j'épargnerais mon lieutenant... et toi par la même occasion.

- Trop aimable ... Avant de débouler ici, j'était un soldat en ... 2089, un membre des CRS. Ce qui me revient par flashs brefs et douloureux de mon passé n'est que guerres, assassinats et morts. On me surnommait Razorin, et j'ai gardé ce nom ici. Quand je suis arrivé, un étrange véhicule volant m'as trouvé et embarqué prestement, je suis ensuite passé sur le billot, où des docteurs maboules m'ont charcuté dans tout les sens, me transformant en la choses que vous avez sous les yeux. Ils aimaient beaucoup me parler pendant que je me faisais ouvrir et refermer comme un sac, c'est de cette façon que j'ai appris l'histoire de Résurrection, enfin les bribes ... J'ai réussi à me sortir de ce merdier pendant un des test de finalité, je me suis grassement payé sur tout ce qui avait des veines pendant le processus. A force d'errance sur les différents morceaux de terre de cette planète pourrie, j'ai entendu parlé de la Dystopie, comme d'un endroit où l'on pouvait trouver ce que l'on voulait si l'on savait se battre, et comme c'est a peu près la seule chose que je sais faire, à part me mettre dans des situations compliquées, je me suis décidé à y aller… En tout cas je vous remercie d'avoir écourté mon trajet…

- Qu'espère tu trouver en Dystopie? tu n'es pas sans savoir que ce pays est l'ennemi juré de la Draconie, terre de notre "race"... c'est l'ennemi de pratiquement toutes les nations de Résurrection d'ailleurs."

- C'est un point de détail qu'on a oublié de me souligner... je cherche juste à me faire de la monnaie d'échange, pour pouvoir remplacer mes pièces, de toute façon je ne peux pas saquer les vampires... enfin la plupart…

- C'est sans doute notre unique point commun... Tu cherche donc à devenir mercenaire, si je comprends bien."

- Ca peut se traduire comme ça, toute ma vie on m'a donné des ordres, je n'ai que faire de mon libre-arbitre."

La vampire réfléchit un court instant, et range enfin son empaleur :

« Bon. Je te laisse 2 jours pour faire tes preuves. Voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre. La Dystopie pourrait peut-être avoir besoin de tes services.

J'éclate de rire et réponds : « J'ai surtout du métal dans les tripes... 2 jours suffiront bien assez !

- Nous verrons. Relâchez-le. »

Je la regarde sortir de la cellule, escortée par ses lézards de compagnie. Alors comme ça, elle croit me mettre à l'épreuve, hein? Les êtres remplis de chair écoutent vraiment trop leur coeur, j'aurais été à sa place, j'aurais tiré aussi sec, je ne laisse pas sa place au doute, ni aux considérations.

J'ai été relativement bien traité, mais bien sûr, je suis toujours enfermé dans une cellule, enfin, sans pics dans la chair pour me ramener à la réalité...Elle m'a laissé une période pour que je prouve mon utilité ; peut-être vais-je mettre à profit ce temps pour me barrer d'ici... Mais en même temps, je crois que je peux rester ici un moment, ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de mission…

…Ca me manque...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

_**Entropia :**_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je laissé sa chance à cette créature ? Je ne saurais le dire. Peut-être parce qu'il est (ou a été) vampire ? Parce que, quelque part, ma race m'intrigue ? Je n'ai pas connu beaucoup de mes semblables. Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mon séjour sur Necropolis m'a confrontée à eux évidemment. Ils me regardaient comme une bête curieuse. Je n'étais pas une Nosferatu.

Une Nosferatu. Où était l'avantage à faire partie de leur soi-disant élite ? Une élite décadente, rongée par des intrigues de cour. Des êtres prétentieux, imbus d'eux-mêmes mais fondamentalement incapables. Et leur décadence… « Tu n'es pas une Nosferatu. » Non, je ne le suis pas. Et je ne le regrette pas non plus.

Il fait noir. Mon cercueil blindé me protège. La porte blindée de mes appartements me protège. Je n'ai pas besoin d'opium pour vivre. Ils sont dépendants. Moi pas. On ne m'a pas implantée une chrysalide noire dans le corps. Ils ne sont pas lucides, moi je le suis.

_Peut-être trop._

Je revois, loin derrière mes paupières closes, Ashaar libérer la créature, sous bonne garde. Un mélange de chair et d'acier mécanique. Probablement la créature la plus étrange de Résurrection. Et pourtant, Résurrection fourmille de créatures étranges. Les Hiérophantes sont sans doute les êtres les plus immondes de Résurrection. Après les vampires bien sûr.

Demain, il sera mis à l'épreuve.

J'ai toujours apprécié les Jeux du Cirque. Notre Impératrice a emprunté l'idée à ce monstre de Néron. Encore un décadent. Mais son idée de cirque était plutôt bonne. Les Jeux du Cirque ne laisse pas de place au hasard. Quelque part l'ordre y est respecté : les plus faibles meurent. Et nos créatures Dystopiennes sont splendides. Je prendrai personnellement soin à ce qu'elles n'aient pas mangé à leur faim depuis quelques jours.

_(Le lendemain)_

L'Impératrice siège, dans toute sa splendeur, dans la loge princière. Les Dystopiens se sont donné rendez-vous en masse, et remplissent la totalité des gradins du cirque. Une chaleur écrasante, l'odeur de la poussière et du sang. Cela manque d'ordre. Il fait beaucoup trop chaud, beaucoup trop clair pour moi. Pour un vampire comme moi.

« Chère Entropia, Nous sommes ravies que tu aies organisé cette petite sauterie. Nos dragons manquent d'exercice en ce moment… la peste soit des temps de paix !

- Nous pourrions lancer une guerre éclair sur la Draconie. Votre Majesté connaît mon empressement à voire rayée de la carte cette partie de Résurrection.

- Nous le connaissons en effet ! Hélas, une guerre ne s'organise pas comme cela. Il Nous faudrait un motif valable pour déclarer la guerre à nos chers Nosferatus.

- Votre Majesté, voilà bien la première fois que vous vous embarrasseriez d'un motif pour déclarer la guerre à quelqu'un.

- Mais très chère, tu n'es pas sans savoir que Nos soucis majeurs ne concernent pas la Draconie. Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment.

- Je le sais votre Majesté.

- Mais trêve de politique. Qu'y a-t-il donc au menu aujourd'hui ? Tes hommes auraient-ils réussis à détourner une caravane de zombies dans le désert ?

-Mieux que cela votre majesté. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez déjà vu telle créature. D'ailleurs si votre Majesté le permet, je vais aller voir de ce pas comme elle se porte.

- Vas, très chère, tu es bien la seule à savoir nous amuser de manière décente dans ce royaume ! »

Les couloirs entourant l'arène sont comme les entrailles d'un Dieu des Limbes. Des rugissements, des grondements, des hurlements. Là aussi règne l'ordre, quelque part. Les Dragons nous obéissent. Magnifiques créatures proches de la perfection.

Dans une cellule, il attend son heure. A quoi pense-t-il en ce moment ? Je l'ignore. Son sort n'a pas l'air de l'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas un vampire pour rien ; les vampires ne connaissent ni le doute ni la peur. Ils se prennent tous pour des Dieux des Limbes. Mais il va affronter les pires créatures que Résurrection n'ait jamais portées en son sein. Ashaar attend devant la porte de la cellule.

« C'est l'heure. » J'ouvre moi-même la porte de la cellule, et je le vois se redresser.

_**Razorin :**_

Un bruit, la porte de ma geôle qui s'ouvre, la "princesse" vampire en personne, quel honneur... Mais au moins je n'ai pas d'empaleur pointé vers la matière grise, c'est déjà un mieux, je vais la suivre tranquillement et gentiment, vu qu'elle m'offre la possibilité de me dégourdir.

Je me lève doucement tel les vieux prédateurs de la terre, d'une démarche lente et sûre je m'approche de la porte, la fixant dans les yeux et ignorant le gros iguane qui lui sert d'escorte, elle passe rapidement dans mon dos, son arme pointée entre mes côtes. Pas besoin d'ordre, j'avance dans le corridor qui ironiquement se finit par une lumière aveuglante et rouge. Au fur et à mesure que je marche, j'entends de plus en plus des bruits de foule, et des grognements rauques dont les sons ricochent contre les parois sales et poreuses, mon oeil se réhabitue à la lumière et je discerne une silhouette au bout .

Un simple garde, pour une simple arène, hum je vais devoir la jouer comme au temps des romains, sauf que là il y a fort a parier que je n'aurais pas en face de moi des gladiateurs débiles, si j'en juge par les bruits qui me parviennent.

Je réactive lentement tout mon attirail, tous les essieux et les rouages qui remplacent mon estomac ronronnent doucement, j'ai intérêt de faire vite, ça m'a toujours pompé de claquer mon plein régime, mais la je joue sur l'impression.

La porte s'ouvre, je la passe, et me redresse de tout mon long, je fais craquer ma mâchoire rien que pour les oreilles du garde, qui lui s'empresse de rentrer. Une foule multicolore occupe les gradins, toutes cette viande suintante qui veut me voir combattre et mourir, leurs cris de haine à mon arrivée me servent de salutations, quelques morceaux de nourriture pourrie viennent même percuter mon plastron. Ils doivent me prendre pour un des combattants ordinaires, bandit ayant échappé au bourreau, ou traître qui recevra son jugement dans la mort.

Je m'avance tranquillement au centre de l'arène, de la façon la plus nonchalante que mon corps distordu puisse me permettre et attends, patiemment, que mon corps soit au maximum de son potentiel.

Soudain en face de moi un rugissement féroce se fait entendre, une immense porte métallique tachée de sang coagulé depuis bien longtemps s'ouvre avec peine à l'aide de vieux servomoteurs situés sur leur charpente… Quelque chose d'énorme racle de l'autre coté, je vois des griffes sortir de la porte, la forçant à s'ouvrir, et dans un fracas une énorme créature couverte d'écailles rouges la défonce, surgissant d'un bond des ténèbres et atterrissant lourdement à mi-chemin entre moi et le tas de ferraille morcelé qu'était la porte.

...Et merde... un dragon...

Pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur mon sort, comme pour me montrer avec quoi il veut me déchirer, le dragon pousse un énorme hurlement, m'aspergeant de bave et faisant voler le sable autour de moi. Au milieu de toute cette tempête humide mon oeil droit se réactive, m'indiquant que le temps de chauffe de mon organisme est fini, et pour souligner cet état de fait, les lames attachées à mon poignet se décrochent, glissant doucement vers la terre et me laissant le temps d'agripper les filins de duracier entre mes mains.

Avant de combattre pour la première fois je me suis demandé pourquoi mes bras étaient aussi longs et j'ai compris qu'on ne pouvait caser 8 mètres de filin ultra-résistant dans des bras normaux... Je laisse un peu de mou se faire puis je rattrape les poignées des deux lames. Au milieu du bordel que faisait ce gros lézard je ne pouvait distingué sa position, et là il vient de me la souligner en envoyant une de ses pattes griffues me cueillir. J'esquive prestement cette attaque en faisant un bond en arrière, faisant voleter la poussière autour de moi.

Ce gris truc est lent, très lent, mais si je me fais toucher par ça, j'éclate en morceaux, alors autant le prendre de vitesse... Dès que mon équilibre a fait surface, je pique un sprint vers la masse rouge, et effectue une roulade de coté pour éviter une autre patte griffue qui s'écrase non loin de moi. Je lance ma lame gauche dans sa patte, et lui plante bien solidement les crochets se mêlant aux écailles dans une gerbe de sang ; je saute puis m'aide du filin gauche pour me tracter sur ses pattes.

Je retire prestement mon crochet et commence à courir le long de son bras, ma manoeuvre est coupée court lorsque d'une contraction de son coude la créature me propulse dans les airs, cul par dessus tête, et a quinze mètres du sol je fais pas le fier, surtout en voyant que le dragon m'attend à l'atterrissage avec une gueule grande ouverte. Je ne finirais pas comme un pop corn !

D'une torsion je me remets dans le bon sens, je saisis mes lames, et les propulse en direction de la gueule ouverte, je m'en vais te lui faire de la chirurgie dentaire moi au gros. Les lames filent en sifflant et la gauche se plante dans la gencive supérieure, entre l'une des nombreuses et trop grandes canines que possède le lézard, tandis que la droite se plante dans son naseau. Même si je suis encore assez loin, je sens les ondes de choc du hurlement du dragon, quelque chose entre la douleur et la rage ; il ferme sa gueule, coinçant sa babine sur le crochet de la lame et donne un violent coup de tête a droite. J'en profite pour rembobiner les filins dans mes bras, et en tirant d'un coup sec pour affirmer ma prise, mes poignets accusent le choc avec un grincement.

J'effectue un arc de cercle autour de la tête du dragon, je sens mes bottes racler le sol, mais dans un dernier élan, je me tracte fermement, finissant ma course sur la tête du dragon, juste à côté de son oeil gauche. Je plonge mes griffes entres les interstices de ses écailles, me maintenant fermement accroché alors que le dragon comme a s'ébrouer furieusement pour me désarçonner. Son oeil me fixe, et je le fixe aussi, je lui fait une grande risette et plonge violemment mes crocs dans son oeil, faisant gicler un liquide verdâtre et visqueux tout autour de moi.

Une formidable secousse partant de sa nuque congratule mon exploit, tandis qu'il exprime sa douleur par un hurlement assourdissant qui me vrille les tympans. Je sens qu'il bouge et me rend compte qu'il commence à basculer sa tête en direction du sol, et menace de me faire perdre le 3/4 de mon épaisseur, je décroche mes griffes et envoie une grande ondulation des poignets, qui décroche mes lames, emportant des morceaux sanglant avec elles, je les rembobine tant que je peux en sautant de la tête du dragon, juste avant qu'il roule assez pour m'écraser.

Pendant un bref instant j'observe le dragon qui gît sur le dos, son joli cou où les écailles sont plus claires à cause de leur finesse, qu'il expose impudiquement à la foule. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, je relance mes deux fidèles écorcheuses en croisé qui viennent se ficher dans la gorge délicate du dragon tandis que je touche le sol lourdement, mes jambes émettant un grincement strident alors qu'elles subissent la pression cumulée de mon corps et de la chute.

Le lézard émet plus un gargouillis noyé qu'un grognement lorsqu'il se rétablie sur ses pattes, enroulant mes filins autour de son cou, et m'entraînant dans la même direction. Je bloque mes filins d'un coup sec, et plante mes jambes dans le sol, stoppant net mon mouvement, mais déclenchant une tornade de bruits de mauvais augure au niveau de tous mes systèmes.

Mon oeil droit commence à m'envoyer des images de mauvaise qualité, tandis que je sens la chaleur de mes organes métalliques devenir de plus en plus forte, la pression sur ce qui me reste de chair devient intolérable. J'ai plus de temps à perdre, la douleur m'arrache un hurlement animal mais je tiens bon, j'enclenche ce qui me reste de réserve et rembobine le filin de droite à pleine puissance. Le monstre en face accuse le coup aussi, son orbite éclatée me fixe, mais je n'y prête attention qu'un centième, et dans un effort ultime qui fait hurler toute ma mécanique, je tronçonne la tête du monstre, faisant gicler son sang tel une fontaine tandis que son cou prend un angle bizarre, et que sa langue jaillit tel un diable hors de sa boîte de sa bouche.

Il s'affale sur le sol, son sang giclant à gros bouillon dans le sable, formant une pâte infecte dans laquelle trempent mes filins restés pendants, mes jambes ne me supportent plus, et je tombe sur mes genoux, le sable s'éparpillant autour de moi... Je me traîne avec ce qui me reste de force vers la carcasse, mes genoux raclant dans le sable et formant un sillage qui se transforme en rigole de sang, je plonge ma tête avec avidité dans la gorge du dragon et bois tel quel le précieux liquide, puisant dans sa force, je le sens couler en moi, refroidissant mes organes, calmant ma douleur, pour enfin me rendre mon énergie. Je décroche mes lames sans effet de style et les repositionne dans mes poignets, souriant lorsque je sens leur contact rassurant.

J'avance la tête haute, mes bottes couvertes de sang laissant des traces rougeâtres dans le sable qui n'a pas été maculé, et je redresse la tête en direction de la tribune.

_**Entropia :**_

Mes yeux se ferment machinalement en voyant l'orbite du Dragon éclater sous les griffes métalliques du monstre. Je sens la rage bouillonner en moi. Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'a pas l'air dans sa prime jeunesse, il l'a dit lui-même. Comment peut-il maîtriser un Dragon Ecarlate ?

« Lady Entropia ? Sa majesté l'Impératrice Perfidie vous demande immédiatement… » Avec un cri de rage, je viens de trancher la gorge du malheureux messager. J'essuie ma main le long du mur, sentant ma peau s'écorcher sur la pierre nue. Les hurlements de la foule ivre de sang me perforent les tympans, ils ont l'air ravi de voir l'un des leurs se faire laminer.

Dans la loge impériale, la chaleur, la lumière se fait plus dense. Je ne regarde même pas la scène. L'impératrice Perfidie est dans tous ses états.

« Entropia ! Quelle est cette créature ?

- Il s'appelle Razorin… C'est un vampire, il aurait été modifié par des Techno Prêtres. Mes hommes l'ont retrouvé hier, errant dans le désert et…

- Comment as-tu oser ramener cette… cette chose à Dolon ? Es-tu inconsciente ?

- Votre Majesté je… »

Le dragon vient de pousser un hurlement ressemblant plus à un gargouillis qu'à autre chose. Je me retourne ; le souffle me manque. La tête du dragon, tranchée, et lui, ce monstre, en train de se repaître à la source. L'odeur du sang emplit mes narines ; un sang âcre, puissant. Je ne sais même plus quand je me suis nourrie pour la dernière fois. Les hurlements de la foule sont à leur comble. Ils me vrillent les tympans. Tous, debout, à hurler leur joie, à acclamer un être qui n'est pas leur semblable, qui n'est même pas le mien. Ils attendent l'avis de l'Impératrice. Les vainqueurs doivent être épargnés ; il n'y a jamais eu de vainqueur jusqu'à présent.

L'Impératrice se lève. Ses écailles scintillent au soleil. Je me sens fondre comme de la cire. « Votre Majesté, je… » Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il n'y a jamais eu de vainqueur jusqu'à présent.

« Laissez-moi m'en occuper votre Majesté… » Elle se tourne vers moi, ses yeux étroits et glacés me scrutent.

« Tu n'y penses pas !... Si ce monstre a réussi à tuer un dragon, il ne fera manifestement qu'une bouchée de toi ! » C'est comme si on m'avait giflée avec des bris de verre. La cour impériale, autour de nous, s'est implacablement tue. Jamais l'Impératrice ne m'a parlée ainsi.

« Tu vas garder ce vampire avec toi. Faire de lui une de Nos meilleures recrues. Il pourrait très bien Nous servir dans un futur proche. Ce sera Notre… boucher, en quelques sortes.

- Votre Majesté, je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire… Est-ce bien prudent de…

- Avec vous autres vampires, rien n'est prudent ! Après tout, c'est un de tes congénères, tu es mieux placée que Nous pour savoir comment les vampires fonctionnent. Il est évident que, comme toi, c'est un exilé. Et comme toi aussi, c'est un tueur. Moins propre, mais tout aussi efficace. »

J'ai du mal à contenir la rage qui gonfle ma poitrine. L'Impératrice s'approche du bord de la tribune ; le silence se fait. Je n'entends qu'à moitié les mots qu'elle prononce. Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance de toute manière. Je sais que je n'obéirais pas. Je ne peux pas accepter un vampire dans ma garde. Je ne dois pas. Il n'amènera que désordre. Il est le désordre. Comment l'Impératrice peut-elle s'imaginer que cette chose puisse servir la Dystopie ? Pourquoi l'ai-je épargné ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas tué tant que j'en avais l'occasion ? J'ai amené le désordre moi-même. Ce sera à moi de le faire disparaître.

« Entropia ? Ne reste pas plantée là voyons, va accueillir notre nouvelle recrue ! »

Je salue l'Impératrice machinalement, la mâchoire serrée si fort que j'en ai presque mal. Je quitte la loge impériale, sous les murmures de la cour. En regardant mes poings serrés je constate qu'ils sont maculés de sang : mes griffes se sont enfoncées profondément dans mes paumes. Je ne veux pas le voir. Pas le voir. Pas le voir.

J'ouvre les yeux. Du sang partout. Sur les murs. Sur moi. Dans ma bouche. La tête d'Ashaar gît sur le sol, à quelques mètres de moi. Ces absences se font de plus en plus fréquentes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps a passé. Je suis dans la cellule de la chose mécanique. Et lui où est-il ? J'entends des bruits. Des pas, des voix. La porte de la cellule s'ouvre. Quelques un de mes hommes. Je sais déjà qui ils escortent. Je me relève, fais un pas, bute sur le corps en mauvais état de feu mon lieutenant. Mes hommes font comme si de rien n'était.

« Lady Entropia, nous vous amenons le prisonnier. » Je m'appuie contre le mur, reprenant contenance.

« Faites le entrer. » Mes hommes s'apprêtent à tourner les talons. « Echros ? » Un Dragonide tourne la tête vers moi, attendant mes ordres. « Tu viens d'avoir une promotion. »

_**Razorin : **_

Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé en coulisse mais je pense que j'ai réussi mon test. La porte de là où j'était venu s'est rouverte, et des gardes m'ont fait signe d'approcher. Comme je n'ai pas d'autre solution, j'ai obéi, comme à mon habitude, et je suis retourné dans ma geôle humide, où m'attendais la "princesse" et les 2 moitiés distinctes de son lézard de compagnie. Elle me toise un moment, l'air absente, et se décide à parler :

« Félicitations. Je dois dire que tu nous a offert un spectacle de qualité.

- Remerciements, vous m'avez offert un adversaire de qualité... »

Elle émet un grondement sourd : « Je t'en aurais bien donné deux de plus.

- Hummmm je crois que j'aurais été quelque peu dispersé par la tâche dans ces conditions, enfin, je pense que vous avez vu ce que valais..."

- Oui, nous avons tous vu et reconnu ta valeur au combat. Tu peux donc dorénavant te considérer comme l'un des nôtres... toutes proportions gardées bien sûr. »

_Si tu veux que je ressemble plus à tes amies toi, je peux m'habiller dans la peau de leurs grands frères..._ « Bon, je suppose que vous avez des quartiers quelque peu plus luxueux que les geôles pour les membres de votre équipe, cela vous dérangerait-il de m'attribuer l'un d'eux ? »

Elle me gratifie d'un sourire qui se veut affable mais qui fait plutôt hystérique. « Mais bien sûr, nous allons évidemment te conduire dans de nouveaux appartements plus adaptés à ta nouvelle condition. Tu pourras remercier l'Impératrice Perfidie pour sa grande clémence envers toi.

- Oui, je la remercie grandement pour sa clémence, et je vous remercie de m'accepter parmi vous ... euh... Commandante, » dis-je en effectuant un salut à l'ancienne en claquant les talons

« Bien. Tant que tu gardes à l'esprit que tu es sous mes ordres, nous devrions pouvoir nous entendre... je crois. En échange de ta loyauté, l'Impératrice sera ravie de te payer grassement. En revanche, au moindre faux-pas, je me ferai un plaisir de te corriger...

-C'est reçu, je suis un soldat avant d'être un mercenaire, Commandante. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre Deux**

_**Entropia :**_

_Cent quatre vingt sept pas. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Ils l'ont compté. Certains dans leur tête, d'autres tout haut. Cent quatre vingt sept pas. _

_Le couloir blanc. D'un blanc éclatant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se trouver au bout. Pas de peur. Pas de peur. Le silence. _

_Je suis la seule cette année. Les répétitions ont été faites hier avec une employée. J'ai ri, et ils n'ont pas compris. J'ai compté pour elle. Ils n'ont pas compris. _

_Ils me trouvent calme. Curieusement calme. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Demain ce sera fait. Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas être calme. On ne peut échapper à son destin. Cent quatre vingt sept pas. Ni un de plus ni un de moins. Centre soixante sept le long du couloir, puis vingt de l'autre côté de la porte. Toujours aucun remords. Pourquoi en aurais-je ?_

_Où vont celles qui ont passé la porte ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je le découvrirais bien assez tôt. Là bas tout est blanc. Tout est pur. Tout est ordre._

Sueurs froides. Je me réveille en sursaut. Ces rêves sont rares. Leur étrangeté me révulse, littéralement. Que signifient-ils ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout est blanc dans ces rêves. Un long couloir blanc. Une porte blanche au fond. Rien de plus. De vagues pensées, et une douleur. Une douleur terrible qui me vrille le cerveau.

Je rêve beaucoup la nuit. Il paraît que mes congénères ne rêvent pas, à cause de l'opium. Mes rêves sont toujours étranges, je rêve d'endroits qui n'existent nulle part sur Résurrection. Je vois des visages, nombreux. Il y a du sang aussi. En quantité. Mais ce ne sont que des rêves insignifiants. Les seuls vraiment effrayants sont ceux du couloir.

Je sors de mon cercueil, me dirige vers la grande fenêtre. La Dystopie entière dort, d'un sommeil léger. Le moindre bruit la réveillerait et la ferait entrer en guerre. C'est sans doute pour cela que je me suis tant attachée à ma terre d'exil. L'Impératrice, pour me mettre à l'épreuve, avait fait pénétrer dans mes appartements quatre ou cinq assassins royaux pendant la nuit. Comme l'aurait fait la Dystopie, je me suis réveillée et suis entrée en guerre. Je ne saurais dire comment cela s'est exactement passé. Mais j'ai bien retrouvé à mon réveil au moins quatre corps éparpillés dans la pièce. En plusieurs morceaux, cela va de soi.

Je ferme les yeux. Je me souviens. Mon arrivée sur Résurrection.

Des sentiments mêlés. D'abord, l'incrédulité. Je me réveille, la tête face au sol, ça sent la chair brûlée, le sang caillé… un sol mou, comme constitué d'une multitude de corps en décomposition. Ma tête me brûle, me fait horriblement mal, comme si mon cerveau était fendu en deux.

Ensuite la peur. J'entends des voix, menaçantes, et quand je me relève, je suis entourée par les créatures les plus horribles qu'il m'ait été permis de voir, des cadavres vivants; ils me menacent avec des armes étranges, m'aboient dessus, littéralement. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils disent, mes oreilles bourdonnent. Ils finissent par se jeter sur moi et me rouer de coups ; j'essaye d'hurler mais aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. Je dois faire un cauchemar, c'est sûr.

Puis plus rien. Un éclair blanc, et plus de souvenir. Je me réveille dans une espèce de grotte, toujours la même odeur de graisse brûlée, écoeurante, comme si elle venait de moi. J'ignore ce qu'il est advenu des monstres. Je ne sais pas non plus comment j'ai pu rentrer dans ce trou de souris ; peut-être que c'est eux qui m'ont mis là-dedans ? Je ne sais pas comment je vais en sortir, tant l'entrée de la cavité me semble petite.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre, des voix aussi. Par le jour de la grotte, je vois des pieds. Ils sont deux, peut-être trois. Ils parlent entre eux, j'ai du mal à entendre, mais je finis par comprendre…

« Il est quelque part par là, le scanner est formel.

- Enfin tu vois bien comme nous qu'il n'y a personne !

- Il est peut-être bloqué entre deux dimensions… »

L'un d'eux s'approche alors de ma cachette. Instinctivement, je me recroqueville. Je le vois s'accroupir, mais dans l'ombre je ne distingue pas son visage. Un flash de lumière vient m'éblouir, un râle s'échappe de mes lèvres tandis que je frotte mes yeux agressés par la lumière blanche.

« Ah ! Le voilà ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire « là voilà » !

- Une fille ? Comment se fait-il que le scanner ne l'ait pas mentionné ? »

L'homme à la lampe glisse son bras par l'ouverture et parvient à me saisir la cheville, et me tire vers lui. Mes doigts s'agrippent au sol, mais il est si mou que je ne parviens pas à m'accrocher à quoi que ce soit. Un sol comme de la chair brûlée, molle et suintante. Son autre main m'agrippe à la ceinture, et je suis tirée brusquement, sans ménagement, hors de mon trou. Comme un animal, je me débats, je crie ou plutôt je feule ; mes ongles se cassent contre de l'acier, mes pieds cognent contre des armures, et mes chasseurs rient à plein poumons. Ils m'appellent la furie. L'un d'eux parvient à m'immobiliser, et pour la première fois je regarde le visage des trois hommes.

Leurs visages blafards, leurs yeux rougeoyants, leurs gueules hérissées de crocs. La peur revient, et me paralyse. Ils sont vêtus de lourdes armures, et équipés d'armes aussi étranges que celles des cadavres vivants. L'un d'eux s'approche de moi, un homme aux cheveux courts et noirs comme du jais, et m'ausculte à travers un petit un boîtier.

« Le scanner est muet… Elle n'a aucun souvenir on dirait. Les zombies l'ont salement amochée en tout cas…» Celui qui me ceinturait me relâche, il a de très longs cheveux blancs. Il regarde le sommet de mon crâne avec curiosité.

« Vous avez vu ? Ils l'ont scalpée ou quoi ? Quel est ton nom, petite furie ? » Je me recroqueville, et me rends compte que je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là, ni où j'étais avant d'être là. L'homme aux cheveux blancs me dit de parler moins vite. Je ne pensais pas que je parlais.

Leurs voix deviennent vagues, je les entends à moitié, préoccupée que je suis à retrouver mon nom. Toute chose a un nom, je dois bien en avoir un moi aussi. L'un d'eux parle d'un certain Cryptus, de ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire de moi. Ils disent que je suis sûrement devenue folle au cours de ma traversée des limbes. De quoi parlez-vous ?

Cheveux Blancs me tend une fiole, je l'attrape prestement et la renifle. Du sang. J'ai du mal à contenir un haut-le-cœur. « Bois », me dit-il ; pourquoi boirais-je du sang ? Mais malgré moi, mes lèvres s'approchent du goulot, et je bois le liquide avidement, ma faim semble apaisée, mes pensées aussi. Il n'y en a pas assez, encore… Tous trois éclatent de rire. « Tu en auras bien assez là où nous allons te conduire ! »

Où ? Où voulez vous m'emmener ? La panique s'empare à nouveau de moi. Je ne veux pas y aller. Qui êtes-vous ? Laissez-moi, je ne veux pas y aller. Ma tête bourdonne, la douleur me vrille le cerveau. J'entends un hurlement suraigu. Je crois qu'il vient de moi.

Puis, à nouveau, plus rien….

L'errance a été longue. Je ne sais ce qu'il est advenu des trois vampires qui m'avaient interceptés alors. Je les ai sans doute tués. Je me suis rendu compte que je tuais d'instinct, sans effort, comme si c'était quelque chose de normal pour moi. C'est pour cela que je me suis improvisée assassin.

Mes pas m'ont finalement conduit à Necropolis. J'ai très vite compris que je n'avais pas ma place là-bas. Vampire, mais pas Nosferatu, j'ai découvert les codes de Résurrection seule. Mais je suis toujours parvenue à m'en sortir. J'y ai effectué mes premiers contrats en tant qu'assassin. Avec les litres de sang amassés, j'ai pu m'offrir les services d'un embaumeur qui me donna l'apparence d'un vrai vampire, et non plus celle d'un zombie plutôt bien conservé. Mes cheveux ont repoussés rapidement, blancs comme des os séchés. Plus de trace de mon crâne scalpé, hormis une cicatrice circulaire. Avec mes contrats, et de l'entraînement dans les bouges de la ville, j'ai pu perfectionner l'art de l'assassinat, faisant des armes blanches, notamment des poignards et des haches, mes outils préférés.

Aucun souvenir de ma vie passée ne m'est jamais revenu. J'ignore toujours qui j'étais, et ce que j'ai pu faire pour me réincarner en vampire. J'ai sans doute commis des crimes horribles, ou du moins très nombreux. Quant à mon nom, c'est moi qui me le suis donné. J'ai choisi Entropia, non par orgueil quelconque ; mais parce qu'il me semblait le plus approprié à ma condition d'assassin. Entropia : Fin des Temps. Les gens, et en particulier mes congénères, trouvent ce nom pompeux ; enfin uniquement s'ils en connaissent la signification. Mais pour beaucoup, je représentais la Fin des Temps, puisque notre rencontre signifiait pour eux la fin de leur séjour sur Résurrection et donc la fin de leur existence.

Jamais cependant je n'ai eu du plaisir à occire. Je faisais cela normalement, comme on pense à respirer. Je le faisais parce qu'il fallait que le fasse pour vivre. Mais non parce que j'aimais expirer gratuitement les gens que me désignaient mes employeurs. En quelques sortes, je mettais de l'ordre dans leurs affaires. Et l'Ordre est la base de toute chose.

Mais les ennuis n'ont pas tardé à arriver, sous la forme de mes congénères d'ailleurs. J'étais hors-la-loi. J'avais échappé aux mailles de leurs filets pourtant infaillibles. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à exercer mon « métier » alors que je n'avais même pas été formée à l'école de Cryptus. Ca ne les arrangeait pas non plus de devoir tolérer un assassin aussi doué que moi et qui n'avait pas besoin de sa dose d'opium noir quotidienne. Les bagarres étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. De plus en plus dangereuses aussi. J'ai donc fui.

La Dystopie, ma terre d'exil. Je crois m'y être attachée avec le temps. Ils m'ont accueilli avec réticence. Ils n'ont jamais apprécié les vampires. Moi non plus.

_**Razorin :**_

****Ca fait 2 jours que je me suis installé dans mes quartiers, ils m'ont collé dans un cloaque puant en bordure de la ville, au dessus d'un bar à lézards. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à dormir, mes senseurs sont toujours en alerte avec la proximité de tout ce qui bouge, les passages près de ma chambre... J'attends désespérément que la princesse nous donne une mission, j'ai une envie brûlante de sang, et j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il ne fallait pas je tape dans la population locale. Le meurtre par un vampire d'un de ces gros iguanes m'enverrait sûrement en haut d'un bûché ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Je jouis d'un relatif respect d'un autre coté, premier concurrent de l'arène qui ressort entier, et en état de marche. Bien que respect ne veuille pas dire popularité, et que j'ai ressenti la haine et la crainte dans les yeux des gens lorsque je suis allé m'installer ici.

Soudain, une douleur atroce me vrille le ventre, et me fait lever d'un bond, comme si les résidus de sang du dragon décidaient de sortir, la souffrance m'arrache un cri guttural qui se réverbère a travers la pièce, je retombe à genoux sur mon lit et mes mains se perdent dans la couverture, ma vision se résume à un tunnel blanc, je mord dans la couverture pour essayer de contenir mon cri au fond de ma gorge, la déchirant au passage.

Mon monde est une tornade rouge de douleur, je m'accroche au sol pour ne pas chavirer encore plus, mon esprit devient blanc... du sang... il me faut du sang…

(Razorin se leva, laissant une énorme trace de griffe dans le sol, puis la bouche écumante, marchant comme un somnambule, il quitta la chambre, son ombre reflétant un squelette trébuchant sur les murs décrépis de la chambre. D'un pas mécanique il sortit de l'immeuble, les yeux injectés de sang, feulant comme un animal enragé, faisant écarter la foule multicolore des passant qui affluait autour de lui. Son dos recourbé lui donnant l'apparence d'un ver blanchâtre et pourri, titubant, s'aidant des murs pour avancer, il tourna dans une petite ruelle sombre.

Le vampire s'affala au milieu des déchets immondes, renversant une poubelle et faisant s'enfuir une espèce de petit rat violet, qu'il arrêta d'un coup de griffe, empalant la petite créature sur ses griffes ; il porta ensuite la dépouille déchirée à portée de crocs, et suça toute l'énergie chaude du petit animal. Razorin essaya de se relever, mais le seul résultat de cet effort ne fut que de l'épuiser et il perdit connaissance, sa tête reposant dans les entrailles du rat qu'il venait de vider.)

Une odeur putride, qui n'est pour une fois pas la mienne, je ne suis plus dans ma chambre et en guise d'oreiller je n'ai que la dépouille d'un petit rongeur. Je me sens encore faible mais je peux sentir une présence près de moi.

Un bruit vient me faire dresser les oreilles, je roule sur ma gauche et saisie a la gorge l'imprudent...Une petite lézarde, à en jugé par ses habits, me regarde avec ce que je pourrais qualifier de peur, les petites mains de la pauvrette essayent en vain de libérer sa gorge de mes griffes tranchantes, elle voudrait crier mais la pression que j'exerce lui bloque les cordes vocales.

Sa lutte devient moins forte, ses yeux deviennent vitreux et lorsque je sais qu'elle n'aura plus assez de force pour crier je relâche mon étreinte, laissant son petit corps s'affaler dans les détritus, je lis la peur dans ses yeux, mais elle ne bouge pas, elle ne fait que me fixer, son corps tremblote, soit je la terrorise, soit je lui ai endommagé la nuque.

Elle commence à ouvrir la bouche, dommage pour elle, d'un coup de griffe je lui fais un joli sourire à la gorge, tranchant les cordes vocales, j'enfonce ma main dans sa gorge et la soulève de terre à bout de bras, je sens sa vie qui s'écoule et toute la belle mécanique de sa gorge créant des gargouillis et me chatouillant les doigts.

Je la plaque contre le mur, m'approche de son visage convulsant et je lui murmure dans l'oreille : « J'adore qu'on m'apporte le petit-dèj au réveil. » Je plante enfin mes crocs dans ses veines, et bois son sang le plus vite que je peux, lorsque je sens la compression des artères due à ma succion, j'arrête mon baiser mortel à son cou pour m'orienter vers sa fémorale. Là je finis mon festin et la laisse retomber ensuite dans les détritus. Je finis le travail en tranchant la petite dépouille aux endroits où les morsures peuvent être visibles et quitte la ruelle.

Maintenant que le repas est prit, je vais voir ce que cette ville a à offrir en divertissement. Je me demande bien ce qui m'as retenue de taper dans la population locale...

_**Entropia : **_

L'Impératrice Perfidie m'a fait mander tôt ce matin. J'ignore pourquoi. Encore une fois, la chaleur est insupportable. Les Dystopiens ; créatures au sang froid, vivent de jour… Si je m'écoutais, je ne vivrais que la nuit, en accord avec ma nature vampirique. Mais malheureusement, je dois m'adapter. Je ne compte plus les litres d'huile solaire que j'utilise par semaine.

Elle trône, comme à son habitude, dans toute sa splendeur. Ses écailles aussi brillantes que ses yeux. Seuls quelques conseillers sont présents à l'audience. En petit comité ; et je préfère ça. Surtout si je dois encore essuyer des sarcasmes. Je l'expirerai, ce robot, je le jure devant les Dieux-Vers…

« Ah, Entropia. Nous avons une mission à te confier. » Agenouillée devant elle, j'attends ses ordres, feignant la docilité la plus parfaite. Mais au fond de moi, la rage bouillonne.

« Nous en avons discuté récemment, la Dystopie a de nombreux ennemis sur Résurrection. Mais si toutefois la plus grande menace nous vient des Hiérophantes, nous allons tenter une attaque éclair sur la Draconie.

- Ordonnez, votre Majesté, et j'obéirai.

- Nous allons devoir frapper fort, et vite. » L'Impératrice tape dans ses mains, et ses conseillers apportent une table de bois sombre sur laquelle est gravée en relief la carte de Draconie. Une petite locomotive en acier noir est posée sur des rails qui filent droit vers une maquette de ville, que j'identifie comme Necropolis.

« La Draconie, Notre ennemi éternel. Nos espions Nous ont assuré qu'un gros chargement d'opium noir allait ravitailler Necropolis la semaine dernière. C'est ici qu'il va falloir attaquer le train. » De ses griffes immenses, elle désigne un point situé à la frontière Sud-est de la Draconie.

« Le désert des Maîtres de l'Infini…

- Oui, très chère. Inutile de préciser qu'il s'agit là d'une mission extrêmement dangereuse, vu le lieu d'attaque. »

Inutile, en effet. Le désert des Maîtres de l'Infini, sans doute plus dangereux que notre Grand désert Volcanique. Peuplé de Vers des Sables, et autres créatures maléfiques. Sous chaque dune rôde un monstre terrible. La seule voie sûre à travers ce désert est la voie ferrée vers Necropolis. Et encore, « sûre » est un bien grand mot. Les chargements qui suivent cette fois arrivent à bon port une fois sur dix ; et ce n'est pas à cause de pilleurs.

« Evidemment, Nous comptons sur toi pour assurer une réussite totale. Nous n'accepterons aucun échec. Et il va sans dire que si toi et tes hommes échouez, inutile de revenir en Dystopie. Nous doutons cependant de votre retour en cas d'échec, vu les minces chances de survie dans le Désert. »

Je serre les poings. Une mission suicide, bien évidemment. Pour me punir d'avoir ramené ce monstre en Dystopie, sûrement. Il est loin, le temps où l'on m'envoyait occire des ministres quelconques dans des pays ennemis. Il aurait été presque plus facile que l'Impératrice me demande la tête de Dracula sur un plateau.

Je l'expirerai, ce robot, je le jure devant les Dieux-Vers.

« Évidemment, Nous tenons à ce que tu prennes avec toi Notre nouvelle recrue. Cette mission sera déterminante dans sa formation. »

Déterminante, c'est bien le mot, surtout si nous ne parvenons pas à en revenir. Elle me congédie en m'assurant de sa totale confiance en moi, et ajoute que de plus amples détails me seront donnés dans la semaine.

« Prépare tes hommes comme il se doit. Cette mission sera loin d'être aisée.

- A vos ordres, votre Majesté. » Je salue l'Impératrice, tourne les talons. En sortant de la salle d'audience, j'égorge au passage un petit page, et en profite pour recueillir son sang dans une gourde. On ne saurait boire du sang à la gorge même d'un homme crapaud ; ils sont peu hygiéniques.

_(L'après-midi même)_

Je me prépare à rendre visite au monstre mécanique. Il a été installé dans un quartier assez mal famé de Dolon. Un environnement qui ne risque pas de le dépayser. Je choisis de faire le voyage à pied, avec mes hommes de main. Je ne suis jamais contre une petite balade en ville, il y a toujours de l'Ordre à faire respecter.

Dolon. Une vraie fourmilière. Rien à voir avec Necropolis évidemment, mais comme dans toute ville de Résurrection, elle ne se compose en grande majorité que de bouges divers et variés. Les habitants vivent de rapine, et de trafic en tout genre. Ici aussi, l'opium noir vaut de l'or, et pourtant les Dystopiens ne sont pas des vampires. Les quelques quartiers chics de la ville sont exclusivement habités par des membres important du Gouvernement. Des ambassadeurs, conseillers divers, tous plus riches les uns que les autres. Finalement, la seule vraie loi qui prévaut en Dystopie, c'est l'heure du thé. Sonnent quatre heures, et tout s'arrête. Curieux rituel en vérité.

Sur le chemin, nous arrêtons une bagarre. Deux petites frappes locales en train de se disputer sur les accords d'un trafic d'opium. Je m'offre une double exécution publique sur le champ, pour l'exemple. Au sabre s'il vous plaît. Les Dystopiens me connaissent, et me fuient comme la peste. Non parce que je suis l'Assassin de la Reine, mais parce que je suis un vampire. Ils haïssent les vampires plus que tout. Et je suis loin d'échapper à la règle.

Nous arrivons devant l'auberge où réside le monstre. Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de l'appeler par des noms aussi peu respectueux. Après tout, même si je suis son supérieur hiérarchique, je n'ai pas à lui manquer de respect. La bonne entente avec ses subordonnés passe par le respect de chacun. Il serait donc préférable que je l'appelle par son nom.

… Quelle rigolote je fais.

Nous entrons dans l'auberge et montons à l'étage, sous le silence complet des clients présents. Je m'arrête un instant devant la porte, et décide de l'ouvrir sans ménagement. Je m'avance dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité ; le robot est là, couché sur son lit. Mais en me voyant il se lève d'un bond. Voilà qui est bien, pour l'instant il se comporte comme un bon chien obéissant.

S'il croit que je vais tomber dans le panneau…

« J'espère que tu as profité de ton bref repos, notre Impératrice la grande Perfidie nous envoie en mission dans 6 jours. Inutile de préciser que tu viens avec nous.

- Commandante, ce n'était point la peine de venir vous même pour me l'annoncer… »

Et flatteur avec ça… Il continue :

« Enfin bref, je suis toujours prêt, quel type de mission ?

- Sache que je me déplace toujours. On ne peut rien confier aux messagers royaux, ils déforment toujours les informations. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons devoir attaquer un chargement d'opium noir en territoire ennemi... en Draconie ça va de soi. La mission sera loin d'être aisée, ton baptême de l'air va être... mémorable.

-...Baptême de l'air... Mission parachuté je suppose, quelle magnifique mission à embrouilles nous avons là... tout ce que j'aime. Nous sommes sensés partir quand ?

- La date n'est pas encore précisée, nous te tiendrons au courant. Le chargement doit être intercepté sur la ligne de chemin de fer entre l'Atlantide et Necropolis, et le lieu précis s'avère être le Désert des Maîtres de l'Infini. De la rigolade quoi.

- Donc, nous attaquons un convois sur défendu, dans un environnement ultra hostile, avec ensuite une protection sur un convoi qui sera susceptible de subir une contre-attaque due à l'importance du chargement... Jusque ici tout va bien…

- Il s'agira ensuite de détruire l'opium et bien entendu les occupants du train dans leur totalité, et nous pourrons revenir tranquillement en Dystopie… enfin si nous revenons. Aucun échec ne sera toléré par l'Impératrice. Si nous ne parvenons pas à remplir cette mission hé bien... inutile de revenir.

- Bon, j'ai toute les informations qu'il me fallait, j'espère que je vais être muté dans une caserne qui se rapproche plus de mes 'besoins' dus au contenu que j'imagine assez secret de cette mission…

- C'est prévu. Nous te ramenons au palais avec nous. Ainsi tu seras sur place pour l'entraînement.

- C'est reçu, et bien mettons nous en route sans plus attendre... j'espère juste qu'il y a le nécessaire vital surplace, » lance-t-il en se léchant la seule lèvre qui lui reste encore.

Je ne peux réprimer une grimace de dégoût à l'idée de boire du sang à même la gorge d'un Dystopien, et lui réponds avec mépris :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu aimes le sang de lézard, tu auras tout ce qu'il te faut... Allons-y. »


End file.
